The Hidden Truth
by Jenry Rye Cherimonde
Summary: John has a sister named Ryle whom he loves very dearly. When something horrid happens to Ryle, it makes everything clear for John but he doesn't know how to take it... Find out what happens in THE HIDDEN TRUTH.
1. Never Change

She had dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had rosy cheeks andShe was just staring at the window thinking. "What a beautiful day…" She sighed and started scribbling on her personal drawing book. It was given to her by her brother John. It was yellow with a baby Tigger sticker on it. Her name was on it too. John made it especially for her. **RYLE**. It said. The letterings were cute.

She was known as Ryle Alexandra Cena. The sister of John Cena, she was never really known to the public. She was invisible to them and she quite liked it. Because she knew that being exposed to the public was dangerous, for her. She didn't like being on the spot light at all, even on her birthday she would lock her room and spend her time alone, drawing.

"Hey…" A familiar voice said as Ryle was drawing the garden.

"Hey…" She replied concentrating on her sketch.

"So… Um… Ryle… You ain't gonna hug your big bro?"

She turned around smiling at him. "You haven't changed… John…" She stood up and hugged him tightly. "_I missed you bro! Welcome back!_"

"I missed you too Ryle. But it was just 5 days!" He said as he returned the hug.

"Uhuh… 5 days? 5 days? Well it would be okay if I wasn't alone in the house doing nothing but eating, cleaning and sleeping!" Ryle complained as she sat down again and started examining her drawing.

"Err… Well… I know that's not the only thing you did Ryle…" He said as he left the room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked as she followed John to his room.

She was about to go inside when "Stop right there Rye!" He shouted (and as a good little sister she followed his order and stood outside his room.) as opened his bag and took out a small package it had **FRAGILE** written all over it.

"Okay… You can come in."

"Yay!" Ryle said as she came in the room jumping around like little kid. "Hey bro! What's that?"

John laughed at what he saw. She looked like a little kid excited for the Easter Egg Hunt.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! It's the Easter Bunny!"

"Why! Yes it is Ryle! Very good! Now where is your brother..? Hmm…"

"Here I am pop! Look Ryle! I got a gift for you!" John came carrying a big box. He was wearing a plain black shirt, blue maong shorts and white rubber shoes, while Ryle wore pink capri pants, a white shirt with JOY written on it (The writing is pink.) and white slippers.

"What is it brother? Is it candy?"

"Well... No..."

"What is it then? What is it?"

"Um… Well… You have to wait sis! I mean you don't want the surprise to be spoiled… Do ya?"

"Aww… **COME ON FELIX! TELL ME!**"Ryle kicked him on the left knee and got the big box from him.

"Ouch…" John said quietly as he rubbed his painful knee. He looked grumpy and mad at Ryle. (Who wouldn't be? Ryle kicked him on the knee!)

"Whoops! Sorry bro... Hehehe… Now… Hmm… What's inside this thing?" She shook the box trying to figure out what was inside when John shouted.

"Don't shake it like that!"

Ryle stopped and looked at him confused. "**WHY?**" She asked.

"Here! I'll open it for you!" John got his swift-knife that their uncle gave to him and cut off the masking tape.

"Thanks bro!" She smiled but he still looked grumpy. "_Err… I'm really sorry bro… Ahehehe… Forgive me? Please?_" She did the puppy dog pound until John sighed and said. "_Awww…. I can't stay mad at you forever!_" They exchanged hugs and John smiled at her.

"Now… Be a good girl and look at what's inside the box."

"Okay brother…" Ryle stared at the empty box. "Um… Brother?"

"Yes Rye?"

"Why… Um.. Why is the box empty? O.O"

"WHAT!"

"What! WHAT! It's empty!"

"The rabbit must have escaped!"

"There was a rabbit in it?"

"YES!"

"I see! I see!"

"Oh! Wait! Rye! Look! Get it!"

They ran and ran until they got the rabbit. It was small and white. It was female actually and had red eyes.

"Got it Bro!"

"Oh! Thank god! Hahaha!"

"Hmm… What to name it… Hmm…"

"How about _Strawberry_?"

"Nah! Hmm… _Jamy_'s good! Don't you think?"

"Hmm… Yeah... Hmm...Yeah it is!"

"So it's decided then! **JAMY** it is!"

John laughed and Ryle held the bunny tight.

"**YAY! JAMY! JAMY! JAMY!**"

John was just laughing away!

**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

"You never change do you?"

"Well… No bro! I haven't changed! Except one thing! My drawings has gotten better!"

"Hahahaha! I'm so glad… Oh! By the way! Here you go Ryle!" John gave Ryle the small package happily.

"What is it?"

"Just open it!" He said smiling at her.

"Um… Okay…" Ryle opened the package. "_Wow... Oh John! You shouldn't have!_"


	2. The Tickets and The Picture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John, Matt, Sean, Boog or Dan (Matt and the others are really the brothers of John) and any other people that you think you've seen on tv! Or whatever! Hahaha! I only own Ryle, Janice, Claire and Beatrix!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R please!**

**Shortee962: Thanks for the review! D I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

_

* * *

__"I knew you would like it…"_ John said as he got the silver necklace with a heart pendant on it from Ryle. 

_"No… I don't like it…"_ Ryle said as she put up her long brown hair.

"Wha… What? Sis? What's up with you?" John was startled as he heard his sister say "I don't like it…"

"Because…. _I love it!_" Ryle smiled at him and he smiled back, he knew it was a joke But It wasn't a good joke at all for him.

"Don't ever joke around like that sis! It's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking around dear brother…"

"… Oh... Anyway… _It's almost your best friend's birthday isn't it?"_

"Well… Yeah… But… I can't go…_ She's in the Philippines…_ You see…"

"Hey! Don't worry about me sis! I'm a big boy now! You should go have some fun! Ya know!"

_"… Well… Since she hasn't met you yet… I was wondering… Well… I was wondering if you… If you could go with me… To the Philippines! I want you to meet her…"_ She hoped for a yes but she could clearly see that he was busy.

_"…Um… Well… Okay… Sure! I'd love to meet your friend! January 2 right? So we could go back on January 5!"_ He smiled at her knowing that it would make her happy But

_"Um… Bro? on January 19… There's another birthday of someone special to me."_ You see Ryle went to the Philippines when she was 13. There was a foreign exchange student program at theMassachussets Highand Philippine Central Academy. There she met _Janice, Claire, Beatrix_ and some other Filipinos that became her closes friends. John already met _Janice Alessandra Lee Cheng_, a Chinese-Filipino who's really creative and intelligent. He knew Janice's birthday wasn't until February 17 and he also knew Janice was in LA California with her family.

"Um… Who's…?" John was about to ask when Ryle cut him off telling him. _"It's a surprise Bro…"_

"Oh… Okay. Well… Since it's December 29 already… We'll go there… Hmm… **Tomorrow**!"

"Huh? Tomorrow? O.O Am I hearing you correctly? Don't you have to book and buy tickets?"

"Nothing's impossible for your Big Bro! Rye!" He got something out of his bag. It was a big brown envelope.

"So… You booked us tickets? And… Um… I'm speechless John! I really am!" Ryle said as she got the envelope from John.

"Well… We better pack our stuff already! Oh! And I have a surprise for you tomorrow!"

"Okidoki Bro! Hahaha! I can't believe you got tickets! I thought it would take a long time but here you are! With tickets to the plane which is…" Ryle was looking inside the envelope when she noticed that the tickets were First Class! "First Class? Huh? There's…6 Tickets here! How come? _Matt, Sean, Boog and Dan_ coming?"

"No... None of them are coming! Our dear brothers will be taking care of this house while we're away! Don't worry! It's a surprise!"

"Oh come on! Tell me! **PLEASE?**"

"**NO WAY!** It's a **SURPRISE!** You should wait!"

"Aww… Fine…" Ryle pouted as she went out of the room.

"Whew! At least she didn't kick me." John gave out a sign of relief when Ryle went back in the room and kicked him on the right knee!

**"OUCH!"** He screamed as he rubbed his right knee which was kind of swelling with pain.

"Hmmph! Your fault! You won't tell me! **JONATHAN FELIX!**"

He sighed and murmured to himself. _"Well.. At least I know she will never change..."_ The only thing Ryle could here was _"Never change.."_

"_Sorry Bro…_ I guess I got carried away… Anyway… I'll be packing in my room now. Oh! Dinner will be ready in about…"

"No need to worry about dinner sis! Got it all covered! We're going to **IHOP!**"

"Really?" Ryle's eyes widened and she gave out a slight giggle. "**YAY! IHOP!** That's my favorite! Okay! I'll pack my bag right away!" She ran out of the room and went in hers, she shut the door that gave out a **BANG**! And laughed at herself!_ "If only he wasn't my brother…"_ She muttered to herself. _"Wait… What are you thinking Rye! That's just_ _plain gross! You're falling for your Bro? Ya right!"_ She knew that it wouldn't be right but something told her that there was something about her family that wasn't right. You see… Ryle looked nothing like her family. She would sometimes be mistaken as John's girlfriend when they went out together and watched a movie. She knew something was wrong with the picture but she didn't know what it was, as she packed her clothes, toothbrush, drawing book (which was given by John) and other important necessities. She sighed and told herself "I think I'm forgetting something… Hmm… Oh wait! **_THE PICTURE!_**" She opened the drawers and tried to look for the picture. But it wasn't there or anywhere in her room. _"Oh no! I can't believe this! I lost it!"_ Tears streamed in her eyes. It was really important to her. And losing it would be like the end of the world to her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ryle just stared at the door.

"Rye? Are you done?"

Ryle opened the door and her brother saw her crying.

"What's the matter Rye?"

She could only utter_ "I lost… The picture…"_

_"Picture? What picture?"_

_"The.. The one.. In my drawer…"_

_"Oh! That picture… Hehehe… Hmm… Well… Let's see…"_ John got his wallet and took out a small picture that had Ryle on it smiling and a girl who seemed much older than her with blackish brownish hair and black eyes. Ryle on that picture was wearing an orange shirt with petite on it while the other girl was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt blouse. The picture was slightly blurred but you could see _Ryle was happy. Really happy. "Is this the one?"_ John asked as he wiped the tears of Ryle with his thumb and gave the picture.

_"Ye… Yes… But how did you find it?"_ She held it tightly and hugged John.

"Err… I'll explain when we get to IHOP. But right now you should get ready! We'll be going in about… 5 minutes!" He hugged her back and smiled at her.

_"Oh… Oh! Sure! Thanks John! Thanks a lot!"_ She smiled at him as she closed the door and looked at the picture that John handed to her. "At last! I can fulfill my promise to you before… it's too late…" She smiled at the picture and tears of joy came out of her eyes.

* * *

**I wonder what's up with Ryle.. Anyway find out who will John bring to the Philippines with him! and also... Who's the girl in the picture with Ryle? Is that her friend? teacher? sister? Find out soon! In the next chapter of THE HIDDEN TRUTH! (Ryle's kind of... shallow... Don't you think? Crying because of a picture! Hahaha!)**

**Ryle: HEY! Stop that!**

**Jenry: What?**

**Ryle: The only reason that I'm shallow is because YOU created ME!**

**Jenry:** **Oh! Right.. Right.. -.- (See what I mean?)**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

DIS**CLAIMER: Don't own John Cena! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Veracruzortongal: Yeah... I guess you know her! What can I say? She's a special friend! Hahaha! Anyway thanks for the review!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

John drove Ryle's car which was a black Honda Smart (MCC) Car. It seemed silent when they were driving. They could only hear the music that was being played on the radio

_The Truth_

_By: Nonpoint_

_If we only knew the truth about it_

_Maybe we could work our way around it_

_If we only knew the truth about it_

_Maybe we could work our way around it_

_Then maybe we could ignore that_

_the shore used to be the edge_

_explore more than I block from the next_

_sitting over with nothing on my_

_shoulders but the clothes on our backs_

_and you leave us here with nothing_

_expecting no attack_

_with soldiers on the way._

_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on_

_maybe all the things I do would make sense_

_just for once._

_Maybe we could work a way around it_

_if we only knew the truth about it._

_You think its crazy,_

_you think theres nothing to hide,_

_whenever theres a propsition for me to decide on_

_theres a million suggestions_

_with a million intentions_

_when the people getting rich off of the people getting poorer_

_its do for peeking over, theres justice on the way._

_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on_

_Maybe all the things I do would make sense,_

_just for once_

_Maybe we could work our way around it_

_If we only knew the truth about it echo "about it" 5 times)_

_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on,_

_what you said behind closed doors_

_(on my big lie_

_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on_

_and what you say behind closed doors_

_(on my big lie)_

_if we only knew the truth about it._

_If we only knew the truth about it._

_More than just a lie or two about what_

_really goes on and what you said._

_echo "said"_

_More than just the right thing to do_

_the time has just passed us up instead._

_Maybe we could work our way around it._

_If we only knew the truth about it. (Echo "about it" 5 times)_

**:RYLE'S THOUGHTS:**

_"The Truth… Eh? Hmm… That's a nice song…It's funny though… Hmm… But…"_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:** (Well not really the end)

She was thinking so deeply that she didn't notice that John already parked the car infront of IHOP. John opened his door and noticed that Ryle was still in a _"I'm in my own world"_ mode.

"Hey Rye? Rye? Oh Rye?" John said while waving his hand infront of Ryle's face but she was still thinking so deeply, so John snapped his finger at her!

"Whaa?... What?" Ryle said with widened eyes.

"We're here!" John answered laughing at her.

"Uhuh… Okay.. Let's go to IHOP already! I'm hungry!"

"But we are in IHOP!" John said sarcastically.

"I meant inside!" Ryle said raising her voice at John who was already outside the car. _"… Hay… Si John talaga…"_ (OMG! Ryle knows Filipino! Ehem.. Anyway…) Ryle went out of the car with her hands inside her brown jacket's pockets. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black turtleneck long sleeves and white cargo pants, her shoes were white rubber shoes.

"Shall we go inside?" John was wearing his usual get up, knee high blue denim shorts and a black throwback and cap. Oh! And of course his black rubber shoes!

"Aren't you even cold?" Ryle asked as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Well… No… I don't think so…" John scratched the back of his head and laughed at himself.

"… Uhuh… Anyway…" Ryle gave this weird look at John and at the same time John gave this awkward look at Ryle. They sat down on the couch (the one you see in the restaurant where most people like to sit on!) and ordered their food. After ordering they chatted about how John spent his Christmas and Ryle spent her Christmas, when all of a sudden Ryle remembered something!

"Hey bro! You went to LA right?"

"Um.. Yeah… Why?"

_"Did you give the gift I wanted you to give to Janice?"_

_"Of course I did! I gave her the Christmas gift you asked me to give her! She said thank you! But she couldn't see you anywhere so that made her kinda bum... So I told her that she should go visit you in Massachusetts! She said of course she will and well…"_

"Well?"

"Wait… My phone's vibrating… Uh… Hello? Oh hey! Uhuh! We're in IHOP! Hahaha! Yeah! She's here! Okay! See ya **J**!"

"Huh? **J**? Who? What?"

As Ryle was asking John who was on the phone and trying to get his phone. He stretched out his arm so she couldn't reach it and Ryle was trying so hard to get it.

_"You two seem like a bunch of monkeys."_ A familiar voice said as the person tapped Ryle's shoulder. She turned around to look at who was that someone and when saw those familiar green eyes and distinct black hair with brown highlights, she flipped! And screamed! **"JANICE! OH HOW I MISSED YOU! WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE? YESTERDAY! TODAY!"** Some people who were eating in IHOP were staring at them so that made John feel uneasy. Well kind of uneasy. While Janice on the other hand just covered her ears as Ryle was jumping around with joy and shouting to the whole world that her best friend was here!

Then John started to speak. "Ehem… Ryle? Ryle? **RYLE!** Sit down!" John pulled Ryle's jacket which made her fall down to the chair like a big teddy bear. Janice just stared at them at such amusement. She was wearing a pink turtleneck with long sleeves (some turtlenecks are short sleeves ya know!) and blue maong pants. And her shoes were white sneakers that had pink and blue designs. She was also wearing a white jacket. (I almost forgot to mention.)

"Hey Janice! You should sit down too!" John said as he made a hand-gesture at the seat in front of him.

"Sure! Don't mind if I do!" Janice sat down and the waitress gave her the menu. "Hmm… Well… I'll be having the T-bone Steak! And a large apple juice." She told the waitress and gave her back the menu.

"So… Johnny Boy!" Janice said while they were waiting for the food. "What time is the flight?"

"Hmm… Well… We have to be in the airport by 5 o'clock in the morning… So I guess our flight will be at around 7!"

"Wait… You're going?" Ryle asked as she pointed at Janice.

"Don't point! It's bad! And yup! _I'll be with you when you visit Claire and Che.._ Oops!"

"Che? Who's Che?" John asked them with a very hot and confused face.

"Um… Um… None of your business John!" Ryle said as she playfully punched him on the left arm.

"Okay… Well… I'll find out soon you know!"

"Yeah... We know!" Both Ryle and Janice said to him.

While chatting about life, college and John's wrestling career. The waitress came and served them their dinner.

"One chicken strips dinner and Orange juice for the champion… A top sirloin dinner and coke for the lovely lady beside him and a T-bone steak and apple juice for the best friend of the lady beside the champion. Eat up!" The waitress said as she gave them their plates with full of food. (YUM!)

"Beautiful lady beside him? I think she thinks you're his girlfriend Ryle!" Janice said jokingly.

"Hey! Don't joke around like that! He's my bro for Pete's sake!" Ryle said with an annoyed expression.

"Well…" John said as he put his arms around Ryle. "We do look like a couple. Don't you think?"

"NO!" Ryle said shouting at him and taking his arms off her. "YES!" Janice said laughing. "But he's my brother! We can't be together ya know!" Ryle shouted at her as she raised her right fist against Janice.

"Wait! Hold on Rye! We were just playin with ya! Cool down!" John said as he held on to Ryle's fist.

_"Ryle…? I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. I'm really sorry."_ Janice said looking down on her plate.

Ryle was just munching her food after that conversation and also John and Janice. It was bad enough that Ryle was being teased by other people who she barely even knows. But now it was her best friend and even her brother! But anyway Where were we after munching all their delicious yummy food. Ryle began to speak.

_"It's okay Janice… I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's just that… When it comes to joking around with me being his"_ She pointed at John and then continued. _"girlfriend. It's just so annoying. I mean! He's my brother! We can never be together! Sure I love him. But he's my brother…"_

"I know! I understand! It's hard isn't it?" Janice said cheerfully smiling at Ryle.

"Thanks for understanding Jan…" she in return smiled back at her.

"Um… Anyway… No desert ladies?" John asked looking at them both.

"No thanks John…" Janice said standing up.

"No thanks bro… I'm on a diet!" Ryle said patting his shoulder.

"Wait… On a **DIET? RYLE!** You're so thin ya know! You should eat more!" John said as he made the sign to pay the bill.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 5 o'clock in the morning eh? I hope Ryle wakes up! Hahaha! Peace out!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	4. The Secrets in her Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own John Cena! Okay? Hahaha!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review everyone! Hahaha!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

They came home at around 9:35 and John went straight to bed, (Typical) while Ryle and Janice chatted in Ryle's bedroom. 

"How's Aunt Eli? And Uncle David?"

"Dad and Mom? They're fine? How about you? How are Uncle John and Aunt Carol?"

"They're great! Not at home though… They went to visit their friend in the Philippines…"

"The Philippines? Wow! Well… Why didn't you go with them? I mean Claire and Che are there and so are Beatrix and Shannon!"

"I couldn't leave this house with all those baboons running around now could I?"

"Hahaha! Just like you to say that! Oh! Hey! I have a gift for you Ryle! Well not me exactly… Well… Oh! I'll go get it!"

"Huh? A gift?"

Janice got something out of her suitcase. It was a large golden paper bag with the letters _"Happy Birthday"_ on it.

"Here ya go Ryle!" She threw the paper bag to Ryle and she caught it.

"Thanks… Hmm... What's this? Hey! It's a scrapbook!"

"Do you like it?"

"... (moments of silence) **I LOVE IT!** I love scrapbooks! This is one of the best gifts I have ever received! Who gave it?"

"Well… Guess!"

"Hmm…_ Shannon?_"

"No…"

_"Claire?"_

"Nope!"

_"Amber?"_

"No…"

_"Beatrix? Anne? Andrea? Joy?Rica? Jamie? Dina? Jenny?"_

"Nope!"

"Then who?"

_"Cheryl!"_

"Ms.Che gave this?"

_"No.. Actually everyone did! Everyone you named! And of course me! Che gave the idea!"_

"How?"

"My family and I went there during Christmas! Well… During December 12!"

"OH! I see! Well… I'll look at it tomorrow! When we're on the plane! It'll be a **LONG**_ journey_ ya know!" She put the orange scrapbook in her suitcase and yawned. "We better go to sleep… We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah… I guess…." Janice yawned and stretched her arms. She wore a navy-blue worn out jogging pants that had the _PCA_ logo on it and a white shirt that had a cute cartoon monkey holding a banana on it. She rubbed her eyes and lay down on the lower bunk of the bunk bed.

"Good night Janice! Don't forget to wake me up if the alarm wakes you up!" Ryle chuckled as she set the alarm clock. (Or should I say alarm clocks) _"3:55!"_ She shouted as she turned the knob of her other alarm clock .

"How many of those do you have?" Janice said looking at Ryle enthusiastically.

"Well… Hmm… 5 actually! This is the 3rd one! The other two are broken…"

"Why are they broken?"

"Um… Funny story… I threw them…"

"You threw them?" Janice raised her left eyebrow and looked at Ryle in disbelief.

"Remember when I told you that my class in the university starts at 7? Well… It's 7am. Not 7pm. I guess I forgot to mention that. Ahehehe…" Ryle scratched the back of her head. She wore a yellow pajama with baby Tiggers printed all over. It was a cute site to see, since she looked like a twelve year old, even though she was already in her 20's.

Janice laughed at her and told her to go to sleep already. "Hey Ryle! Go to sleep! You might not wake up when I wake you up!"

"Huh? Oh! Okay! Good night Janice!" Ryle climbed up the ladder and went to bed. She hugged her _Harry Potter_ pillow and stared at the ceiling. _"Tomorrow huh?"_ She thought to herself. _"Tomorrow we'll be leaving. I wonder who's going to join us tomorrow. Three tickets… Hmm… I better visit Jenny first. It has been a long time since I've seen her…"_ She chuckled to herself thinking of those times she spent with Jenny. They shopped together, they played badminton together Heck! They even swam together! Jenny was much older than Ryle though, they had _10 years of difference_. But even though they had a big age gap they had the same wave lengths. She drifted into all her happy (and sad) memories in the Philippines, she slowy began feeling drowsy and later on fell asleep.

**:RYLE'S DREAM:**

**"CLAIRE!"** Ryle ran and hugged her friend. "Long time no see!"

"Ya… You too…" Claire smiled and hugged Ryle back.

They seemed to be in the school corridors where their classroom were in and both of them were wearing their school uniform. Black shoes with white socks, dark blue skirts and a white zippered blouse with the logo of _PCA_ on it.

"Hey Ryle!" A familiar voice said as someone tapped Ryle's back. It was Beatrix!

**"BEATRIX!"** She hugged both her friends so tight that you would almost think they couldn't breathe but anyway let's get back on the dream.

Shannon and the rest followed they had a group hug!

"Aww… I missed you guys so much! But where's… Where's Ms. Che?"

"I'm here Rye!" A person wearing a black shirt with **ANGEL** printed on it, denim pants and white sneakers came up to Ryle. (Thanks Andi! For telling me! Whahaha! I owe you!)

**"MS.CHE!"** Ryle ran towards her and hugged the person. _"I missed you so much!"_

_"Me too… You're like a sister to me!"_ She hugged Ryle back and then darkness grew in the area.

As they broke from their hug, Ryle noticed that the school was gone and turned into a dark alley.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself looking around. "Ms.Che? Where are we?"

"Who's ms.Che?" Cheryl said with a low sort of man-like voice.

"Oh shit…" Ryle's eyes widened as Cheryl transformed into a man with spiked dark brown hair. (and she/he became taller too!)

"Remember me? Ryle?" The man said with open arms. He had a smirk on his face.

"**DOMINIC!** You bastard!" Ryle shouted as she threw a rock at him. Nothing happened except that Dominic was closer to Ryle as ever.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Ryle. Ryle. Ryle." He grabbed her left arm and twisted it a little. "Remember what I did to you?"

"Yeah… I do..." Ryle said fear rushed through her vains and tears fell in her eyes as memories came flashing to her. _"I'm not a… anymore… I have a dau…"_

"A what? Ryle?" He laughed at Ryle and threw her on the wall.

"You… You asshole! How could you do that to me! _You made me lose everything… **EVERYTHING!**_" She screamed at the top of her lungs and

**:END OF DREAM:**

**"EVERYTHING!"** Ryle screamed as she sat up with wide eyes. She was sweating all over and tears fell in her eyes. _"Everything…" _She said wiping her tears away but it was no use more tears fell.

_"Ryle?"_ Janice said sleepily as she climbed up the bunk bed and sat next to Ryle. _"What's the matter?"_

_"Janice… I had that… That… Horrid dream again…"_ She was shiverring with fear and sadness.

_"It's alright Ryle… Don't worry… No one will ever no it.. Except Jenny and me…"_ She hugged Ryle tightly and wiped her tears away.

_"But… There's a mark. They might find out… **SHE** might find out… on January 19… the same as Che's birthday. She will be 3 years old already…"_

_"I know Ryle… I know… Now go back to sleep okay? It's only 1 o'clock…"_ She smiled at Ryle reassuring her that everything would be okay.

_"Thanks Jan… I don't know what I'd do without you…"_

"No prob! Just go back to sleep!" She saluted to her and went down to sleep.

**:RYLE'S THOUGHTS:**

_"If only John knew… But I can't tell him. He might pulverize him if he knew… I'll keep it a secret to myself and find the right time."_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

**:JANICE'S THOUGHTS:**

_"I wonder when will be the right time to tell everyone what happened to Ryle… I mean.. It's been 3 years. At least they didn't find out before that so called right time. It's a good thing Ryle's petite! And no one noticed…"_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

* * *

**Hmm... Who's that she? and what's with 3? Who's Dominic and what has he done? What's that secret? Hahaha! Another chapter done! YAY! R&R! Hahaha! God bless everyone!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	5. Ready to go!

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own John Cena, Randy Orton or Paul Levesque!**

**ENJOY! Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

**_Brrrrrriiiinnnnnnggggggg!_**

"Huh? Oh! It's time to wake up…" Janice said to herself as she sat up and stretched her arms. "Okay… Time to wake up sleeping beauty…" She stood up and scratched her back, then she climbed up the ladder and sat next to Ryle who was sleeping like a baby in a curled up position. "Ryle… Wake up…" She shook Ryle and patted her back. "Wake up Rye… Wake up!" It was no use Ryle was still in her fantasy world dreaming about _Drew Fuller_, so she shook harder and harder and called out her name. **"RYLE! WAKE UP!"** Janice screamed and snatched Ryle's _Harry Potter pillow_ from the sleeping beauty.

**"HEY!"** Ryle said grumpily as she sat up, eyes closed and messy hair. "Don't ever get my _Harry Potter Pillow!_"

"Thank God you're awake! Now let's wake up your brother!" Janice climbed down the ladder and threw the pillow to Ryle. "Here ya go! Now go get your brother while I shower!"

**"WHaaaT? You wake him up! You're the expert!"**

"No… You wake him up! He's your brother! Come on now! Get going!" Janice went out of the room with her prepared clothes. Denim Capri pants and a pink shirt with a white cartoon bunny on it!

"Fine.. Fine…" Ryle stretched her arms and yawned. She climbed down the ladder when suddenly, she slipped and fell on her back. _"Ouch…"_ She said quietly rubbing her back. She got her furry monkey slippers and went outside her room. "I wonder how I can wake John up… Hmm…" She went inside his room and saw him sleeping soundly on the queen sized bed. He only had a black boxer shorts on so you could see his well toned chest and six pack abs. He was quietly snoring and hugging his _Tasmanian Devil_ pillow given by Ryle. (Warner brothers product) "Now... Hmm… Let's see… John…. Wake up…" Ryle sat beside him, patted his shoulder and shook him.

"MMmm… Not yet mom… It's Saturday…" He mumbled as he shifted into a side way position.

**"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! WAKE UP!"** Ryle shook him more and more but it was no use. He was sleeping like a baby. She sighed and told herself. "Right… It's Saturday… Hmm… What if I get a glass of cold water and pour it on him. Yeah that's a good idea." As she stood up John pulled her arm. "What the..?"

He pulled her making her sit down on the bed again and hugged her. _"Don't ever leave me… You hear?"_ He said but he wasn't awake. Ryle was stunned by what he did and blushed a lot. It was unusual for her to do that because he was her brother. (Or is he?)

**:RYLE'S THOUGHTS:**

_"… I guess he's dreaming of his girlfriend… Aww… He feels so warm… and.. and… Oh! What am I thinking! I have to wake him up!Hmm.. Ah! I got an idea!"_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

_"… I love you…"_ He was mumbling in his sleep when all of a sudden Ryle blew in his ear. **"WHAaT? "** He said grumpily sitting up. (Like brother like sister)

"It's already 4:15! Get up!"

"Oh! Is it! I had no idea! Oh wait a minute… Why are you sleeping beside me?" He said suspiciously.

"You pulled me you idiot!" She answered standing up and leaving the room.

"Oh…" He stood up and put on his robe, went out and saw Ryle waiting outside the bathroom. "Janice still in there?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah… Well she's almost done…" Ryle was carrying her clothes, camouflage cargo pants and a black baby-T with **DEATH** written on it.

"Okay… I'm done…" Janice went outside the bathroom looking at her best.

"Hoorah!" Ryle screamed as she went inside the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"She's just like a 5 year old. She's so optimistic about things…" John said smiling at Janice.

"Well… Yeah… I mean… Hey! She's like that! Hahaha!"

"Hey Janice… How's_ Jeffrey_?"

"Jeff? Oh! He's fine! He's such an angel… I mean we're engaged already you know!"

"Really? Wow… Did you tell Ryle?"

"No… Not yet… It's not the right time… Maybe tomorrow in the plane I can tell her…"

"Yeah I guess…"

_**Riiiiiiinnngggggg!**_

"Hey! The door bell!" Janice said to John who was now doing his daily exercise and not minding Janice. "Right… I'll get that…"

She put on her colored socks and converse shoes and went down to get the door. As she opened the door in came Randy Orton and Paul Levesque!

"Hey there Jan-Jan!" Randy said with his cheerful and cocky attitude.

"Hi Randy!" Janice gave a slight giggle because Randy and Paul were wearing long sleeve polos and black pants or in Paul's case white. "Nice outfits…" Randy was wearing a purple polo while Paul was wearing black. They looked like they were going on a business trip. "Um.. Are you going on a business trip Paul?"

"No! Of course not! We just want to look our best when we see Ryle's best friends!" Paul answered while fixing his collar.

"Oookay… You guys are so weird… Anyway… Come in!" Janice gave a hand gesture for them to go inside.

"Thanks Jan! Where's John?" Randy asked looking around at the house. He found a picture of _Ryle, Janice and Claire_ together and he was staring at Claire.

**:RANDY'S THOUGHTS:**

_Wow… She looks so beautiful… I wonder… Is she... the one Ryle calls Claire?_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

"He's upstairs ignoring me!"

"Oh really? Why's that?" Paul said as he sat down on the cushy sofa.

"He's exercising… I'll call him if you like!" She said pointing up the stairs where you could see John doing sit-ups.

"That's okay…" Paul said. "Hey Randy! Call Johnny boy will ya?"

"Sure Paul!" Randy was now looking at Ryle and John's picture.

**:RANDY'S THOUGHTS:**

_They look like they're a couple... Heck! Ryle doesn't even look like John! It's like she was adopted or something... Ah well! Time to get Felix!_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

He went up and saw John who was now doing push-ups. "Hey Felix get up and greet your visitors!"

"Hey Randy!" John said as he stood up. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Well… Let's see… You made me and Paul wake up at 2 to just come here and go with you to the Philippines… Ya sure! It's a great day Felix!" Randy said sarcastically.

Ryle comes out of the bathroom looking very cheerful in a way that you want to be cheerful.

"Hey sis! Ready to roll?"

"Ya John! Of course I am! How about you?"

"Um.. Ya.. Okay! My turn in the bathroom! See ya!" He went inside the bathroom and banged the door. He sang while taking a shower and Randy and Ryle were laughing at him because they could here him! He was singing his own rap song.

Chorus  
This is just another day in the life  
Seven flight connectors - past due bill collectors  
This is just another day in the life  
Mo' money mo' problems - and I ain't got money to solve 'em  
This is just another day in the life  
Gettin mobbed by fans - man nobody even knows who I am  
This is just another day in the life  
This is just another day... in my life

John Cena  
Everybody askin me - what you really like?  
Is this really life? Do you really fight?  
Do you fear the mic, when there's millions watchin?  
Are you super rich now, how much grip you coppin?  
You the new kid, now you gettin some shine  
When every vet sayin that it's not yo' time  
My hustle is non-stop and it's not yo' grind  
Plus I hear very clear, I'm not so blind  
Beef I don't sweat it, sleep I don't get it  
I remember your face it's just your name I forget it  
These days they melt together as one  
I got some plans to do shit that ain't never been done  
Take this game into battles that ain't never been won  
I ain't gon' walk through life, I think it's better to run  
And yeah I'm eatin right if you askin  
But the size of my wallet that's reflection of passion

Chorus

The Trademarc  
Just another face in the crowd, so to speak  
Huh, my electric was cut off last weak  
No heat, no food, no money, no girls  
And if life's my oyster then I ain't found pearls  
Makin moves every day so the ends could meet  
No gas money, so I use my legs and feet  
Everybody I meet man, they likely saw  
that I be in the same clothes from the night before  
Shoes so old you can call 'em retros  
Man I'm so damn broke, even my wallet echoes  
I got a dollar and change; man, I'm under the gun  
That buck's the only thing keepin me from bein a bum  
That's why I'm writin these words man, so I can get on  
So I can realize bein poor was makin me strong  
And the only reason I can't rub pennies together  
is cause I carry big bills, in genuine leather

Chorus

Cena Shakin hands with some fans by the thousands  
Marc My place so poor, looks like public housin  
Cena Gettin the Porsche when I shoulda got the CL6  
Marc My ride broke down, I'ma kinda between whips  
Cena Face on the X-Box, you played the game lately?  
Marc Man I can't rent, I owe too much in late fees  
Cena Do I, charter a jet, or fly first class?  
Marc Do I take a cab? Bus seats hurt my ass  
Cena Pay my jeweler in cash, he don't take a check  
Marc The chain I rock, leaves a green mark on my neck  
Cena Do I get the filet steak or the shrimp & crab mix?  
Marc Do I get a number 3 or a number 6?  
Cena Get in the club V.I.P. man they lettin me slide  
Marc Man they bust me for dress code, I'm still outside  
Cena Everybody wanna be down, but I ain't got no friends  
Marc Man nobody's around, I ain't got no friends

Chorus

(He was also singing what Trademarc sang)

"Ryle! Let's go get our bags!" Janice shouted as she came upstairs.

"Okay! I'll get them!" Ryle said going inside her room.

"Wait a minute! I'll get them for you!" Randy said as he followed Ryle inside her room. (Such a gentleman don't you think? Hahaha!)

He got their bag and carried it all the way downstairs.

"Thanks Randy!" Janice said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah Randall! Thanks!" Ryle followed.

"No prob! Now how long does your brother take in taking a shower?" Randy asked putting down the bags near the door.

"Yeah Ryle… How long does your brother take to bathe?" Paul said who was now reading the newspaper.

* * *

**R&R please! Hahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	6. 2 hours

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone except Ryle, Janice and Claire and some other characters who will be in the coming chapters!**

**Sorry for the late updates. No time to go to thecomputer since school started! Anyway ENJOY! R&R Please!**

**-JenryRye Cherimonde**

* * *

They put all the bags in the car and went off. It was still dawn and Ryle felt a little bit sleepy. Paul was driving the Toyota SUV and beside him was _Matt, the brother of John and Ryle._ He was still wearing his pajamas which were long green jogging pants and a torn black shirt with Heartthrob printed on it. John asked him to come along to the airport so that he could drive the SUV back home. At the back were John, Randy, Janice and Ryle. Ryle was sitting on the lap of John since all their bags were at the very back and the seating in which John and the others were sitting was for only three people.

"I can't believe I'm sitting on your lap..." Ryle gave yawn and rested her head on John's chest.

"I can't believe you're still sleepy!" John replied but Ryle fell fast asleep.

"Yeah Ryle... Why are you still sleepy? Didn't your brother tell you to sleep early?" Randy looked at the two still thinking about the **WHAT IF's**.

"Hey Janice!" John called out. She was sitting near the window and was staring at the outside. Dreaming

"Yes John?"

"What did you do all night? I mean look at Ryle! Her eyes are slightly red and she's still sleepy! It's not like her to be like that!"

"Oh! Nothing happened! I guess she was… Err… Browsing around the scrapbook our friends including me, gave her!"

"Oh really now? She doesn't have a boy friend now. Does she?" John gave a suspicious look at Janice.

"Of course not! And hello! Don't think bad thoughts about your sister!"

"I'm not thinking of bad thoughts! It's just that! I'm worried about her!"

"Well stop being worried! Ryle's fine! Trust me! Trust her!"

"I do trust her! But there's something she's not telling me! I can feel it!"

"She would never keep a…." As Janice spoke those words Randy butted in. (Accidentally)

_"A scrapbook? Claire gave a scrapbook to Ryle? How sweet! Now that's my kind of girl!"_ Randy told himself while the two were arguing. Thinking that no one heard of what he said.

"That's your kind of girl? Randy?" John asked as he tapped Randy's head.

"You like Claire eh? Randall?" Janice said forgetting about the argument she had with John.

"Hey Randy!" Paul said trying to concentrate on the road and on the three. "You like Claire eh? Wow! That's new! Good for you Randy!"

"Wow! I can't believe Randy likes the best friend of our sis!" Matt said looking at the back. Everyone was laughing except Randy who was kind of annoyed by the fact that **_"How could he have said that out loud!"_**

"Stop it you guys! It's just that... I don't know! Oh come on! Stop teasing me!" Randy said as he begged and begged them to stop singing. _Randall and Claire sitting on the tree and so on and so fort._

They arrived at the airport and said their good byes to Matt.

"Bye Matt!" Ryle said hugging her brother. "Don't forget to clean the house! _Mum and Dad will be home next week!_ So try to make the house presentable! Okay?"

"Of course I will! I just hope _Sean, Dan and Boog_ does the same!" He hugged her back and reassured her that everything would be fine.

"Matt! Listen to your sister okay? Oh! And tell Sean that his brown t-shirt is on my bed! Ayt? Thanks Matt!" John and Matt hi-5'd each other and hugged each other.

"Alright bro! I'll tell him that!" Matt said saluting to him.

"You be good now!" Paul said looking straight at Matt.

"Yes sir!" Matt was still in his saluting position smiling at everyone.

"I like your pajamas Matt!" Randy said patting his shoulder. "See ya!"

"Okay Matt! You can stop the saluting position now! Janice said putting down his arm. She knew very well that Matt had little crush on her. But since she was already taken he gave up a long time ago, but even so She gave him a peck on the cheek and said her good byes to him. _"Bye Matt! I know you'll meet her someday! See ya!"_

He was blushing so badly everyone could see that his face had turned red!

"Oooo… You've done it this time!" Ryle said playfully punching Janice on the arm. They were walking inside the airport, leaving the three men to carry their bags, except for _Ryle's Harry Potter bag, because it had the scrapbook in it and their passports_. John got a cart so it would be easier, and so Paul, Randy and John pushed three heavy loaded carts.

"Oh come on! He's a good friend! And plus he's been checking up on us while we were sleeping!"

_"What? So that means…"_

_"No! He doesn't know a thing!"_

_"What thing is that ladies?"_ Paul came in with his cart.

_"Oh! Nothing Paul!"_ Ryle said walking a little faster than usual.

_"I know you very well Ryle! Nothing for you is something! Now spill!"_ Paul said keeping up with her.

_"No really Paul! It's nothing!"_

_"Yeah Paul! It's nothing you should be worried about! Now let's see… We have to check in!"_ Janice interrupted.

_"Oh fine! But remember this Ryle Cena! **The Game** always finds out!"_

"Yeah Paul.. Sure… Just please zip your pants up!" Ryle said pointing at his pants.

"Whaaat? Oh! Yikes!" Paul's pant were unknowingly unzipped. Luckily only Ryle and Janice noticed it. He zipped it up and thanked Ryle.

"No prob! **_"The Game"_** Hey! I'm sure you'll meet a big really. And I mean really big fan of yours in the Philippines!" Ryle was now giving all their passports to the airport personnel.

"Really? Now who might that be?" Paul said with his arms crossed.

"I can't tell you that now can I? Or else the surprise will be ruined! My lips are sealed" Ryle pretended to zip her lips and she pranced off to John and Randy.

"Can you tell me who's that fan? Janice?"

"No can do Triple H! Like Ryle! My lips are sealed!" She called out John and Randy and asked them including Paul to sign the papers. Everyone was done signing and they proceeded to go inside the Lounge.

"Now… We just have to wait for 2 hours!" John said as he sat down on the big fluffy sofa.

"Yeah… _2 hours_…" Ryle said sitting right next to him.

**:RYLE'S THOUGHTS:**

_It's just a matter of days before I get to see them again. And of course her…_

**:END OF THOUGHTS:**

* * *

**I know it's short! Hahahaha! Anyway.. Today's independence day! SO... HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE! it's June 12, 2006! Whahahaha! **

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	7. Remembering

**DISCLAIMER: surely you know what it means.**

**Sorry for the really late update. There's something wrong with the computer, so I had to wait until it was fixed! Hahaha!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

"**Finally!** We're here in the Philippines!" Ryle said jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Yeah… I know! Hey! Let's go get our bags already!" John said as he tried to stop Ryle from jumping around since a lot of people were looking at them. He could here them say _"Isn't that the WWE champion? John Cena?"_ or _"Wow! Dude! Check it out John Cena!"_

"Okidoki bro!" Ryle ran to the place where all the luggage were to be gotten, when suddenly! She bumped into someone. "Oh! Um… Sorry po!" She bowed her head down and then proceeded on running again to the luggage counter .(I don't know what it's called! Sorry!) As she ran, she looked back and noticed that the person she bumped into did not move and looked like she was in utter shock or in Ryle's language a shocked statue. She didn't really recognize the face since she needed her contacts/glasses to do so. (You see. Her vision ain't that perfect.)

:RYLE'S THOUGHTS:

_I wonder why that person is just standing there… Hmm… I better go check. She might have dropped something..._

:END OF RYLE'S THOUGHTS:

Ryle went back and saw John and Randy. She asked them if they could get the bags because she had to check on something.

"Aww… Why us? Can't you ask Paul instead?" Randy exclaimed making a ridiculous face. (He actually looked like a fish while doing the expression)

On the other hand John was feeling very optimistic (In a way that it was very funny.) "Okay lil sis!" John said as he pulled Randy and dragged him all the way to the luggage counter.

"**FELIX!** Stop dragging me! I look like you've hunted me!" Randy said as he pulled John's pants.

"**RANDALL!** What did you do that for?" John shouted at Randy. Everyone was staring, some were giggling and others covered their children's eyes, John blushed really badly. Knowing that a lot of people were staring including Paul, Janice and Ryle! He was wearing polka-dotted boxers, everyone could see that. (plus! Who would want to see a wrestler in his boxers?) "Uhoh…" John said, he pulled up his pants and started on getting the bags. As he did this everyone seemed to have forgotten what had happened and proceeded on their own things to do. "Weird…" He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Ryle went towards the lady that she had bummed earlier.

"Excuse me miss." She politely tapped the shoulder of the lady who seemed to be day dreaming and staring out of space.

There was no reply.

"Um… Miss? Did you drop something? You want me to find it for you?"

"Find.. It..?"

Ryle was starting to get creeped out by the lady because she seemed to have not noticed her and she looked strangely familiar. But being raced in the Cena family has made her a very helpful and polite girl. So she didn't run away.

"Yes miss… I'll find it for you… What is it that you are looking for?" Ryle asked hoping to get an answer.

"… Left… Without... Good bye… Finding… Waiting… I was supposed to tell…"

"Huh? Um… Miss? Are you okay? Please repeat what you have said. I can't really understand you…"

"_R… Ryle…_ Where is she?"

"Ryle? Who's Ryle?"

"Cena… Where? Where is she?"

"_Ryle Cena?_ Um.. I'm sorry miss… But I don't know anyone who has that name…"

_"Ryle Cena… I need to talk to her…"_

"Err… Well I don't… Oh wait! I'm Ryle Cena!"

_"Ryle? Is that you?"_

"Yes it's me! Of course it's me! I'm Ryle Cena!"

_"It's been so long… Since I've seen you… I just wanted…"_

"Wanted…? Wanted… Wanted to see me? Hug me? Wanted what?"

_"I just wanted… To…"_

"To?"

_**"KILL YOU!"**_ The lady had changed her appearance and was now Dominic! He had caught her by the neck and was now lifting her up. (Dominic's tall…)

"D.. D… Domi..nic! What… the…" Ryle stuttered as she tried to let Dominic go of her. Tears fell in her eyes as those horrid memories came back haunting her.

"We have some unfinished business… Rye…" He smirked at her and was now touching some parts where his hands weren't supposed to be touching. "Remember Rye? What I did to you? Ha! You worthless bitch. No wonder everyone pushes you around."

"D… D… No… Pl.. Please… Don't… He.. Help… **JOHN!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs and woke up from her horrible nightmare. She was sweating all over and found herself at the lounge. Some other people in the lounge looked at her worriedly. One or two of them have heard what she was muttering and wondered. "Who is this Dominic? What has he done to her?" They gave concerned looks at her, one even gave her a towel to wipe of the tears and sweat.

_"Rye? What's wrong?"_ John came rushing towards her with his bowl of cereal.

_"N… No.. It's nothing… I'm sorry to disturb you."_ Ryle said wiping away her tears and sweat. _"Thank you mister."_ She handed back the towel to a dashing young man who had brown hair and deep brown eyes.

_"No need to return it to me miss."_ He had a Scottish accent which women would have fallen for easily. _"You can keep it. As a gift. And please. Call me Sean."_ He smiled at her and she smiled back. It seemed like they have met somewhere before. But Ryle never dared to ask especially with her brother around.

John was in the middle of both and stared at them weirdly. "Oookay… Um… I'm gona go Rye. Just call me when you need me. Okay?" He stood up and went away, looking back at the two. Remembering

* * *

**Remembering? Remembering what? HAhaha! Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


	8. Feeling So Wrong

Sorry for the late update:P

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE characters:D

-Jenry Rye Cherimonde

* * *

**: JOHN'S FLASHBACK:**

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier." John said to a girl sitting next to him on the bench, in the locker room.

"It's okay. After all it was just an accident." She answered. She had a perfect tan color, blackish brownish hair and beautiful black eyes. She wore a plain black shirt and denim pants with white rubber shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had no make up on. (Unlike other girls who wanted to impress Johnny Boy here) But even though, John couldn't stop staring at the girl. She reminded him of Ryle back home. It was going to be her birthday next week and he couldn't wait to go back home to America.

"Hello? Mr.Cena? Are you okay?" The girl was waving her hand in front of John who seemed to be hypnotized by her beauty or maybe it was with the way she looked at him like Ryle did.

"Oh! Um.. Sorry about that. You just remind of someone back home. That's all." He got his towel and proceeded in the shower room, humming a tune of one Ryle's favorite song "Testify to Love". It was a song Ryle heard during her stay in the Philippines, she told John that someone special introduced the song to her that's why it was so special

The girl just stayed inside the locker room since John asked her to stay with him before they went inside the locker room. She noticed that the locker of John was opened. Hesitating to peek inside the locker, she opened it anyway. There she saw tons of pictures of a girl who seemed younger than him by 10 years. She wondered who the girl was. Since she didn't look like John Cena, she didn't look like him at all. In fact, the girl in the pictures looked like her, much like her. She just stared at those pictures until John came out of the shower with only a towel on.

"Oh! Err.." The girl was shocked to see him that she left the locker opened and luckily John didn't see her looking inside it..

"Um.. Imma just gona get my clothes." He walked slowly and pointed to his locker with a slightly uncomfortable facial expression, when he noticed that it was wide open. "Why the heck is my locker open? I don't remember leavin it wide open."

The girl seemed to want to say something but hesitated since she thought John might get mad at her for opening it and peeking inside.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" John asked noticing that the girl looked like she was about to say something.

"I'm.. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She looked down playing with her fingers. John smiled at her thinking she was so much like his sister from back home.

"Imma gona go n get changed. K? and then we could go eat or something. It's the least I can do after accidentally hitting you on the head with a wooden plank." He went back inside the shower and after 5 minutes he came out wearing a black jersey, throwback cap, blue denim short pants and a pair of slightly muddy sneakers.

"So what's your name?" John asked the girl.

"My name.. My name is _Cheryl_." The girl answered smiling at him.

**:END OF JOHN'S FLASHBACK:**

_"Cheryl.."_ John thought and then he looked at Ryle "Something about them.. What if.. Hmm.. Nah! Impossible.." he shook his head and looked at Ryle again and then he saw her with Sean. They were talking to each other, laughing and joking around. A feeling of jealousy struck John but what can he do? He and Ryle were only siblings. Nothing else but siblings, but something about it seemed so wrong John told himself.

"I want to know.. I'm guessing mom and dad knows something about it.." He was about to get his phone and dial his mom's cell number

When suddenly they were called to the plane.

* * *

What kind of feelings does John have with Ryle? And who's Cheryl? Hmm.. And how did John hit her on the head? 

Find out** SOON**:P on the next chapter!

-Jenry Rye Cherimonde


	9. A Drawing of a Teddy Bear

HEY! I updated again:P hahahaha! Anyway, in this chapter.. It'll all be about Ryle and Jenny! and their little secret.. :) Clues are popping out of no where:D

Cari: Uhh.. She's not my worst enemy:)) She's just.. uhh.. I don't know! a fried? Ay este! FRIEND pala:P anyway, yes i do know how you dance around.. and.. here's another chapter:))

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

The trip lasted for 2 days and within those 2 days, Ryle got a chance to look at her scrapbook. She was sitting beside Janice so it was easier for Ryle to know who wrote the letters or who made the page.

The long plane trip was about to end. "8 more hours.." Ryle told herself

She was already on the last page and as she closed the book with tears in her eyes and the grateful smile on her lips. A letter appeared on her lap. It had fallen off the scrapbook.

_Dear Ryle,_

_Hey! It's been a long time since we talked. Just wanted to let you know that Jaynee is safe with me!:) You know.. I'm sure you'll like her once you meet her. She's such a little angel! She actually reminds me of you.. A LOT:P Anyway, I hope you're okay there in the US! We know we are! Oh and by the way. There's a drawing at the back of this letter. It was made by Jaynee.. We hope you like it! And we also hope to see you soon. I've told Jaynee a lot about you.. She's dying to meet you:) And don't worry! That's just an expression.. Hehehe! So.. Kitakits na lang? (See you when I see you?) Take care! God bless! And as you famously say it! Always smile and pray! Love you!!!_

_Love,_

_Jenny Pangan_

_P.S. You'll be happy to know that someone is engaged with someone! I'm not telling who! But.. I'm sure you know! Remember the café incident? Hahaha! Oh and.. Her whole name is.. Jaynee Joy G. Pangan.. :)_

"Jaynee Joy.." Ryle said to herself and wiped away her joyful tears. "What a wonderful name.." She smiled and then looked at Janice. She was already fast asleep.

Ryle was the only one awake in that area. John, Randy and the others were snoozing just like Janice. She looked at the back of the letter and saw a cute drawing of a little girl with yellow ribbons and a yellow sunny dress, she was carrying a large teddy bear. Along with that girl was another girl. She was bigger and had a blue dress with a teddy bear on it.

"That bear.." Ryle thought to herself. She remembered giving Jenny a bear before she left.

**:FLASHBACK OF RYLE:**

"Aww.. Bye guys!" Ryle waved at her friends.

"Rye! We are sooo going to miss you!" Claire hugged her best friend goodbye.

"No more let's go to the beach Rye..." Beatrix joined the hug.

"Aww.. No more insane outings?" Shanon said and she also joined the hug.

"RYLE!!! why'd you have to go? Farewell my friend.. my dear.. dear.. dear.. dear.." Janice was about to end her dramatic dialogue

"It's not farewell Jan! I mean you will be going to US!!"

"Oh right.. Aww.. RYE!" Janice joined the hug and so did everybody else

"Too bad Ms.Che couldn't make it.." Claire whispered to Ryle's ear.

"It's okay.. I'm sure it's for an important reason.." Ryle whispered back. "Uh.. I have to get going already.. Jen?"

"Okay! Let's go! go! go!" Jenny looked like she was about to cry, but Ryle stopped her by giving her a very funny face.

They were off to the boarding area, and as they went up the escalator Ryle's friends waved at them. (Or only her..)

As Ryle was about to enter the boarding area. "Jenny.. Thanks for everything! So.. This is goodbye?" Ryle hugged Jenny and both were saying their teary goodbyes

"Ooooh.. What's the good in goodbyes?" Jenny said as she hugged Ryle back.

"Um.. We'll be seeing each other soon right? I mean.. Think about it.."

"Well.. I guess.. But.. Aww... I'm still going to miss you!!!"

"Oh hey! Wait.." Ryle got something out of her bag pack. It was a teddy bear that had a "You're Special" Shirt on it. "I got it for you.." Ryle gave the bear to Jenny with a smile on her face.

"Aww Rye.. Thanks so much!!!" Jenny hugged the bear tightly

"I owe you a lot Jen.. After all.. You did save my life.."

"You don't owe me anything Rye.. I'm glad you chose me.. I promise.. I'll take good care of her.."

It was already 8:01 in the evening..

"Oh hey! Jenny.. I have to go.. So.. Kitakits na lang?"

Both hugged each other and waved goodbye..

"Tell Ms.Che.. I'm going to miss her.. Actually tell all of them.. Hmm.. Too bad only one can accompany me to the boarding area.. If they were here.. I'm sure this place will be sooo noisy.. Hehehehe!"

"Of course I'll tell them! But.. I've gotta warn you.. I have bad memory! Are you sure you can't stay a little longer"

"Nope! I can't.. Sorry.. Well.. I hope you don't forget Jen.. Thanks for everything! God bless! Take care.. Always smile and pray! Love you Jen!! Kitakits! Oh! And.. Take care of her.. Okay? She may be from a really bad experience.. But.. She's really special to me.." Jenny just nodded with a reassuring smile "Thanks Jen.." Ryle got her suitcase and went inside the boarding area

When all of a sudden

"WAIT!!!" Someone screamed. "RYLE!!!! WAIT!!!!!!"

Ryle looked back and saw Cheryl. She was running like a lunatic. She was actually the fastest runner Ryle ever saw.

"Hmm.. and I thought I was insane.." Ryle chuckled.

"RYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Catch!!!" Cheryl threw a book.

It wasn't any ordinary book. It was a _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Special Edition Book_.

Ryle caught it with a big smile on her face

**:END OF RYLE'S FLASHBACK:**

"It's been a really loooong trip.. I can't wait to see them all.." Ryle said as she yawned and closed her eyes.


	10. Baggage Experience

Update again:D now this Chapter is dedicated to Bea.. Chu.. :))

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**

* * *

"Pssst.. Ryle.."

"Ryle.. Hey.. Ryle.."

**"RYLE!!!"**

"Ahhh!!! bonk .. Oh! Sorry John.. I must have overslept.. Where's Randy and the others?"

"Ryle.. Everyone's gone already.. Come on! We're already here in the Philippines.."

"Oh.. Okay! Hey! Wait.. Where's my.."

"It's with Janice.. Now let's go!"

John and Ryle went down the plane and into the airport. There they met up with Janice and the others, thankfully they were finish with the whole lining-up business.

"Hey Paul!" Janice tapped Paul on the shoulder. "Would you mind getting our baggage, while we look for Jenny and the others?"

"Oh! Sure no prob!" Paul said haughtily, thinking those bags would be easy to find.

"Thanks Paul!" John said and off the group went to look for Jenny.

Paul went to the baggage claiming area

He got a cart and looked for all the bags. Each baggage had a yellow ribbon tied to its handle so it was easy to spot.

Unfortunately he couldn't locate Ryle's baggage, which was actually the easiest to find. Especially since it's color was yellow with green stripes. (Unique design if you ask me..)

"Oh damn it.. I can't find it!!" Paul told himself nervously, thinking that it might have been stolen.

"Oh darn.. Oh darn.. Oh darn.. Arghhh! **WHERE IS IT!!!**" He accidentally shouted at baggage claiming area which made everyone look at him

"Um.. Excuse me tall blonde dude.." Someone tapped his shoulder.

"I believe this is the your friend Ryle's bag? It was at the other baggage claiming area.." A girl with a black shirt and denim pants handed the baggage to Paul.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Paul said smiling with great delight. "May I know who you are?"

"My name? My name's _Beatrix Andrea Lyn Chua_.. Nice to meet you.. Paul.." Bea smiled back at him and offered a hand shake. He in return shook her hand.

"So.. How'd you know Ryle? I mean I know you know me cuz' of WWE.. But Ryle? How?"

"It was the.. TAG.."

"Oh.." Paul said embarrassed. "I thought you were Ryle's friend.. Guess no"

"I am! My name's Bea! Ryle's best friend.."

"Oh wow.. really? You're Bea? Nice to meet you.. Bea.. I'll remember that name.."

"You better! I saved your ass!"

"And how'd you save my ass?"

"By looking for that bag.. You know.. Ryle's going to kill you if she found out you lost hers.."

"Wait a minute.. I didn't lose Ryle's bag! I just.."

"Yeah sure.. Anyway, they might be wondering where you are.. Let's go meet them up.. Uhh.. need some help?"

"No thanks.. I can handle this!!! After all.. I am.. a WWE wrestler.." He grinned at her and pushed the cart

Unfortunately one cart couldn't handle all the baggage on it. So down the baggage went on the floor

"Uh.. Paul.. I'll get another cart.."

Paul was embarrassed for the second time

"Damn it! Stupid cart! I'm supposed to Arghh!!!" He kicked the cart and then got the bags. Put some of the bags on the cart and waited for Bea. _"Hmm.. I wonder if this is one of Rye's plans.."_ He thought for a moment and then he saw Bea with another cart. He felt the beat of his heart and felt warm and cozy when he saw Bea _"Oh gawd.. I think I'm.. Hey wait a minute! Stop thinking like that! Stop! Stop! Stop! But.. I can't help it.. damn it.." _He said to himself. _"Could she be the one?"_

"Here you go Paul.. Another cart.." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He got the other bags and put it on the second cart. "I'll push" Bea said and off they went to meet up the others

* * *

As you can see this chapter is more on Bea and Paul.. Soon we'll see how this crazy baggage claiming experience will change their lives.. :) Hope you guys liked it! Review please:D

**-Jenry Rye Cherimonde**


End file.
